Seas of the Kraken
by TheNextDahl
Summary: The Clone Project: Part 1- When Amy and Rory attempt to fly the TARDIS, they crash in the middle of the sea, where a Kraken attempts to drag the TARDIS down into it's lair. The trio are rescued by a woman called Adala, and they learn the tale of the Earth's pollution hell. But can they get the TARDIS back to stop it?


The Doctor, Amy and Rory were at the TARDIS console flicking switches frantically. The Doctor's attempts to teach Amy and Rory to fly the TARDIS had proved unsuccessful. After moments of pressing buttons and pulling levers, the TARDIS landed viciously. It toppled and turned and Amy screeched. They tumbled violently until a few minutes later when the TARDIS came to a halt, bobbing gently. The trio fell to the ground.

"Where the hell are we?" Amy shouted. The Doctor flicked a small plastic knob and the blank scanner deteriorated into the outside world.

"Flipping heck!" Rory exclaimed. The screen showed the TARDIS floating gently. In the middle of a dark sea…

DOCTOR WHO: SEAS OF THE KRAKEN

Amy was speechless, staring at the screen in silence. She stood and watched the sea in awe and The Doctor began attempts to dematerialize.

"Oh, no. Oh please no!" The Doctor muttered.

"What is it?" Rory inquired nervously.

"The TARDIS has to be still before we can dematerialize, and that's never going to happen in the middle of an unsteady ocean like this." The Doctor replied, a lump in his throat.

"So we're trapped? In the middle of an ocean!" Amy yelled.

"Well, we're not any more." The Doctor said, looking at the scanner and sounding unfortunate. Amy and Rory turned to the scanner. Eight vast tentacles aroused from the dark waters. The waved around in the air and finally crashed down onto the TARDIS, taking it into the deep.

The cloister bell rung immediately as the TARDIS shook and turned."What the hell is it?" Rory shouted.

"You think I know?" Replied The Doctor, who was hanging on to the console for dear life.

"Where is it taking us?" Amy yelled worriedly.

"Haven't the foggiest." The Doctor replied with a grin; no one was amused. "But, now, we need to get sea suits, just I case." They returned to the console room a few minutes later dressed in what looked like an astronauts suit with a small pipe in their arm.

"Now, the pipe." The Doctor stated. "That extracts oxygen from the water for you to breath, it also disposes of carbon dioxide, so if that pipe gets blocked, you're dead." Then he fell over as the TARDIS flipped suddenly. The Doctor scrambled up and checked the scanner, only to see a battle between the tentacles and a metallic claw, both fighting over the TARDIS.

The claw inserted a strange device into the TARDIS which made the doors swing open. The TARDIS had a water force field, but there was still the danger of falling out. Suddenly, the claw jolted left and they fell forward. Straight out of the doors, when the claw then let go of the TARDIS and clutched The Doctor, Amy and Rory.

"Where is it taking us?" Rory scrambled.

"Am I a satnav?" The Doctor, who was also in a struggle to escape the claw's grasp, replied sarcastically. After a few moments of being dragged through the sea, which was still very black and gloomy, the trio arrived at a sea base. They entered via a door that the claw pushed them through violently, although the Doctor thought it was an accident of pushing them over a meter away from where they previously stood.

"Where are we?" Amy whispered.

"Kraken." A female voice responded. It was a woman in her mid-thirties, with dark skin and hair.

"Kraken?" Rory interrogated.

"Yes, Kraken enterprises. We're here to save people like you from the Kraken." The woman replied sweetly.

"Is that what it was, that had our ship?" Amy asked.

"Yes, that was the Kraken. Stuff of legend, haunter of dreams. You, my friends had a narrow escape.

"What's your name?" The Doctor, whom the woman hadn't noticed, asked.

"I'm Adala." She said neatly. "now, if you'd like to follow me, you can fill in a report form."

They arrived in what looked like an office, where The Doctor took a sheet of paper and got to work, scribbling away with a pen.

"So, you'll fill this in, report the Kraken accident, and report the saving from us, then we'll log this into our computers and an escape pod will float down to take you back up!" Adala smiled at The Doctor. "So, have you come far?" She asked Amy.

"I really don't know." Amy awkwardly responded. Adala sported a confused look.

"Our ship." Rory began, however he was interrupted.

"My ship!" The Doctor demanded, his hand in the air, then got back to writing.

"His ship, it travels in time and space, so we don't know where we are right now." Rory explained.

"Well, where are you from?" Adala asked.

"Earth." Rory answered.

"2012." Amy added.

"Well you're not that far away, this is only 3036!" Adala assured them.

"Only?" Rory was shocked, but Amy took a different approach.

"How the hell did this water get so disgusting in a thousand and twenty-four years?" Amy shouted.

"There was something called project clone. I wasn't there, but I know the tale well enough. There were two determined businessmen, Mr Gerrard and Mr James, who wanted to try a clone experiment. They did. They cloned thousands of people, only the clones went psychotic, and some committed suicide, jumping into the sea. However, the chemical the clones were made from poisoned the waters, and the last of the giant squid reacted with these chemicals and became the Kraken. The one and only. Then the rest of the chemicals are still in the water, you're lucky you had those suits on!." Adala said. Amy looked down and remembered the suits.

"Well, thank god we can take them off now. She, Rory and The Doctor took off their suits and hung them up on pegs outside the door.

Once Adala left the room to log their report form onto the computer, Amy dashed over to the desk The Doctor had seated himself on.

"Doctor. Can we go back, and stop this clone project?" Amy hissed through her teeth.

"No." The Doctor replied solemnly.

"But please, come on! If we go back, we can save the world from this!" She pointed out of the window. "And it could save the giant squid, it won't evolve into the Kraken. Adala could be free, above water, like everyone else! Please, can we just go back?" She pointed out.

"We can't go back." The Doctor grunted. "The Kraken has the TARDIS!"

"We can get it back!" Amy yelled. "For once just listen to me, we have to stop those men !"

"Is everything okay?" Adala asked, walking back in. "Your form's been sent. You'll be at the surface in two days."

"We won't be needing a lift to the surface." The Doctor explained to Adala. "We'll be needing your claw to take us to the Kraken's lair." Adala gasped, and looked like she was going to faint. "It took our ship, we need it back, then we'll go to our home. Please Adala" The Doctor begged.

"Okay." Adala whispered. "But what about the escape pod home?"

"You take it. You take it and go home, because me, Amy and Rory, we're going to fix this mess you're world's in and we're going to set you free. Go home, Adala, go home" The Doctor said bravely.

"Oh thank you, thank you!" Adala was crying tears of joy, she jumped up and hugged The Doctor.

"Well, come on then, Adala, to the claw, if we're going to get my ship back, we need to get Kraken!" He said, cracking a joke. He turned to Amy, who let out a sarcastic 'oh ha ha' before following Adala to the claw.

The trio climbed into their suits and sat in the claw, waiting to be launched out into the Kraken's lair, to get the TARDIS back. Adala whispered something in The Doctor's ear before walking over to the control pad and shooting the trio into the sea.

"There it is!" Amy pointed to a dark, grim cave covered in algae.

"Let's go." The Doctor said as he swam forward, entering the Kraken's lair.

"Hello?" The Doctor whispered. "Anyone home?" The huge Kraken shot from the shadows and swung The Doctor, Amy and Rory up in it's tentacles, glaring at them coldly with it's one red eye. It raised another tentacle to an anxious Rory, then jammed it into his oxygen hole.

"RORY!" Amy cried and kicked out of the Kraken's tentacle. She swam out of it's reach, and it dropped Rory and The Doctor to chase her.

"GET TO THE TARDIS!" She screamed. "JUST STOP THE CLONES AND THIS WON'T HAPPEN, AND I'LL LIVE!" She screeched desperately. Then The Doctor and Rory watched from the TARDIS doors as the Kraken crushed Amy's helmet and she shrivelled up into a black, decayed corpse in a matter a seconds.

"AMY!" Rory bawled out, crying. "AMY NO!" The Doctor dragged Rory in, sat him on the chair and explained the situation.

"Look, she's dead. But we're going to go back and stop the clones from ever happening. There'll be no clones, no black water and no Kraken, so there'll be no Kraken to kill Amy, okay? We have to go, and we have to go now!" And then the TARDIS dematerialized.

CAN THE DOCTOR AND RORY STOP THE CLONES? FIND OUT IN 'GERRARD AND JAMES' -COMING SOON…


End file.
